moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Trehmar
Trehmar is a level 70 Tauren Hunter in the Moon Guard realm. He recently died in a battle against the Scourge, defending Thunder Bluff. Appearance Fairly short of a Tauren, but toned and powerful, Trehmar Banepaw was a gentle giant, even by the looks of him. While his soft brown fur may have been graying in some areas, it was very well-kept and had many signs of youth remaining. His face was usually calm, though ferocity laid deep under the surface, and could be seen on his brow and nozzle when he was angry. His eyes were a soft brown, lighter than his cinnamon-brown fur, and held compassion and understanding for most living things Background While the Kolkar centaur maintained their dominance over Mulgore, and the Tauren roamed the endless Barrens, Trehmar was born into the Banepaw Tribe. The Banepaw remembered Mulgore with an intense longing, and strove to unite the Tauren so their homelands could be retaken. Even when Trehmar was very young, he understood the importance of unity. No one tribe could fight off the centaur by themselves, only together, as one. Trehmar's mother was one of the tribe's valued shamans. She was a great spiritual leader among her people, and open to the words of the spirits. The little calf hoped to someday be a great shaman as his mother, and a skilled hunter like his father. By the time Trehmar was ten years of age the Banepaw had begun to make some progress in their goal. Some other tribes began to camp closer to one another, Tauren from all different lifestyles would join around campfires together at night, and defense against the Kolkar was strengthened. But the centaur saw this threat to their power. When the hunters and warriors were away from the camp, out gathering food for a great meal, a group of Kolkar attacked the Banepaw Tribe. The battle was fierce, the shamans of the Banepaw were powerful. But, the Kolkar were too many, they overwhelmed the Banepaw, burning their tents and leaving their bodies on pikes. During the attack Trehmar had gone hunting with his father. He returned to see his friends and family dead. The calf didn't sleep well for many years after that day. The remaining Banepaw were scattered across the Barrens, some becoming exiled loners, others being assimilated into other tribes. Several tried to move forward the effort to bring together the tribes, but they made no progress. The Tauren had learned their lesson: leave the Kolkar alone and you will live. Trehmar and his father joined the Bloodhoof Tribe, where they lived out the rest of their time on the Barrens. Trehmar never learned the ways of the shaman, too grieved by his mother's death. Instead, he fought as a warrior. When Thrall and the new Horde came to Kalimdor, Trehmar was among the first to raise his weapon in service of the Orcs. The Kolkar were finally beat back with the help of the young and wise shaman, Thrall. From the day he stepped foot in Mulgore, Trehmar pledged eternal loyalty to the Horde and Thrall, vowing to serve them as long as they followed the path of good. In Mulgore, Trehmar lived with the Bloodhoof Tribe only a year before moving to Thunder Bluff, where he felt more comfortable. Though he had been with the Bloodhoof 55 years by this time, he still felt like something of an outcast. So, still considering himself a member of the Bloodhoof Tribe, he built his home among the other Tauren of Thunder Bluff. For three years Trehmar trained in the ways of the hunter, finally convinced by his father that this was the path he belonged on. Seeing the steady peace between the Horde and the Alliance begin to wane, he trained ever harder, knowing his people would soon again be called to war. Despite being too young to remember much of the customs and traditions of the Banepaw Tribe, Trehmar named the guild he organized in its namesake. He saw the racism and disunity among the Horde, and felt that the legacy of the forgotten Banepaw Tribe should go on. Though he had never been in a leadership role before, he confidently took leadership for some time. UPDATE: Trehmar Banepaw died defending Thunder Bluff during the attack of the Scourge. He was killed and knocked off the side of the bluff. Trehmar's body was mummified and laid to rest at Red Rocks, where a small funeral was held for him by a few members of the Banepaw Fellowship. Goals and motivations Ever since he fought alongside Thrall against the Kolkar, Trehmar was immensely loyal to the Horde. He saw the Alliance as unforgiving fiends who must be stopped if peace on Azeroth is to resume. Though he disliked fighting and hated to kill, he battled whenever called upon, determined to see the Alliance fall. He believed unity is the key to success, and was determined to put an end to the racism and segregation among the people of the Horde, just as his tribe had once strove to do with the Tauren people. Trehmar's mother excelled at playing the flute, something he would have liked to learn someday. Months before his death he began learning, he was spending a good deal of time practicing between patrols in Mulgore. Idiosyncrasies Ever since his first Feast of Winter's Veil, Trehmar was an avid drinker of all variations of brews. His personal favorite was ale, which tended to make him silly and confused. Other alcohol only maked him quiet, and very truthful. Public knowledge and rumors *Trehmar has often been seen drinking in Thunder Bluff and (rarely) Silvermoon City. *Those who know him know his strong opinions against the Warsong Orc Clan's deforestation efforts. *He has a small garden outside his home in Thunder Bluff, which never seems to grow anything capable of living for more than a few days. *Some of the denizens of the Bloodhoof Tribe seem to recall Trehmar having a female friend about 40 years ago. *During the Banepaw Fellowship's Thunder Drum Gatherings in Bloodhoof Village Trehmar plays drums, quite well. Category:Tauren Category:Horde Hunter Category:Horde